


Hello?

by fresne



Category: Planet Earth (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Prose Poem, Stream of Consciousness, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blink. They watch. Hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenga/gifts).



> Yuletide treat/madness
> 
> [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hello)
> 
>  
> 
> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.

Blink. They watch.

The peaks. Snow falls. Shy leopards. Face turn away. Don't look. Don't look. They look.

Look.

Fresh. Migrate up and up. Swim. Feed. Watch. They wait to see.

Hello.

Blink.

Drip. Slow form crystals. Bats build their own forms. Cockroaches. Skittle and run and dance.

Camels chew slowly in the evaporate gleam. It is most existential. Contemplate the vast nothing full of everything.

They watch.

Hello.

Ice worlds put on this year's art show. Emperors exchange reasoned critique in song.

Elephants never forget. Prides not put aside. Dire meetings in the dark.

Hello.

Paradise elaborates. Tree frogs sing.

Shallow preens. Surf the beach and slide. Laugh.

Season the forests. Tall. Cathedrals red and alive and grow.

Hello.

Deep sea dark and the snow falls. It falls on the valleys. Banquet on the table, but the guests at the table do not eat. They are full. Whitetip goes on his way.

Hello?


	2. [Podfic] Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to posting on AO3, happy earth day - whenever you are on our blue boat home.

Length: Mp3, 1.2Mb, 2:30 

[Archived here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hello)


End file.
